


Отчет

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Сдача отчетов в Адмиралтействе.<br/>Ближайший постканон, все живы, но не все здоровы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчет

\- А потом мы пошли с Клаусом на карусели, потом в тир, потом на автодром. Он был так счастлив! Я просто не мог ему отказать. Ты же понимаешь, с дедушкой и бабушкой на автодроме не погоняешь.

Вален вздохнул и несколько смущенно посмотрел на друга.

\- Вот и не успел отчет сделать. Можно, Корнелиус, у тебя часть переписать? Хотя бы техническое обеспечение.

Лютц невесело усмехнулся.

\- У тебя карусели хотя бы днем были, а меня, между прочим, молодая жена. И тоже соскучившаяся. Нет, я честно пытался под утро сделать хоть что-то. С отчетом. Но...

Он махнул рукой.

\- Нда, как не вовремя Миттермайер решил в премьеры податься. - покачал головой Вален, - Он бы вошел в положение. Нет, он правильно рассудил, что сейчас будет полезнее в роли премьера, но мы-то остались без командующего.

\- На растерзание военного министерства - добавил Лютц трагическом тоном и сам рассмеялся.

\- Ничего, кайзер поправится и что-нибудь решит, а пока надо придумать как выкрутиться. Вон, как раз Мюллер идет, сейчас у него перепишем.

Улыбающийся Нейдхарт Мюллер развел руками.

\- К сожалению, я уже сдал отчет.

\- Вот, черт! Обидно. А какой у тебя коэффициент износа вспомогательных орудий, если это не военная тайна, конечно?

\- Эммм... - Мюллер несколько замялся, - Понятия не имею. Что я, писал что ли? Биттенфельду отчет завернули, так я у него взял, названия поменял и сдал.

\- Так отчет-то не приняли!

\- У меня приняли.

Мюллер склонился к товарищам и добавил вполголоса:

\- Ходят слухи, что Фернер уверен, будто Биттенфельд его шефа сглазил и поклялся не принимать у него отчет пока Оберштайн из госпиталя не выйдет.

\- Да ну, - усомнился Вален, - Фернер разумный человек. Не станет он такого делать.

\- Не знаю, не знаю. Душа человека - потемки, а у Фернера в этих потемках пара агентов в засаде. - хохотнул Лютц.

\- Может у Меклингера переписать?

\- Тут заменой названий не обойдешься. - ответил Мюллер, - Это все его виньетки нужно удалить, цитаты из классиков, все эти, прости Один, иллюстрации! А без них, скажем честно, у него отчет на три листочка будет.

Адмиралы тоскливо заозирались, выискивая спасение от неминуемого административного провала. Их взгляды почти одновременно остановились на молчаливой фигуре в дальнем конце холла.

\- Айзенах!

\- Ты думаешь он даст переписать?

\- А почему бы и нет?

Мюллер, не тратя времени даром, устремился к Молчаливому.

\- Мюллер! Ты же сдал уже отчет.

Тот обернулся и сверкнул любопытными глазами.

\- Мне хоть бы листочек глянуть - как он отчеты пишет: словами или ЧЕМ?

***  
"Черных драккаров армада  
Общим числом десять тысяч,  
В каждом полсотни орудий..."

\- Так не на каждом же корабле их полсотни, неточно получается.

\- Тогда пиши: "В каждом с полсотни орудий", а точное число напишем, когда каждый корабль отдельно описывать будем.

\- Каждый?!

\- Зато представь сколько это Фернер читать будет, и с каким лицом! Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! - Фаренхайт мечтательно улыбнулся.

\- Я тебе потом перескажу.

\- Давай, дальше пиши:

"Первым там шел "Кенингстайгер"  
Вражеских ярлов погибель..."

\- Отчет ему мой, видите ли, не нравится! Рожа министерская. Да Ойген у меня всегда отличные отчеты писал! Бедняга, так расстроился.

\- Ничего, запишем про него вису и прибавку к жалованию. Не отвлекайся, пиши дальше...


End file.
